Forbidden Romance
by Tyrunner
Summary: CATS: The Final Choice has been made, now the new era begins. Final Chapter in! The End! Note: The sequel is under CATS
1. Bombi's Reminence

**Forbidden Romance**

**By: Tyrunner**

**Chapter 1**

Scene- One day after the Jellicle Ball.

It was a quiet, serene morning after the Jellicle Ball, and all the cats were going through their business. Coricopat and Tantomile were talking with Mistoffelees about his magic show the night before, Cassandra sitting nearby, resting. Demeter was napping on the car with Jemina, Etcetera, and young Victoria accompanying her. Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Deuteronomy were all on the tyre, discussing plans for the upcoming year, the Rum Tum Tugger and Jennyanydots went to visit Bustopher Jones. The numbers had depleted somewhat greatly as the day began. Skimbleshanks left right after the ball to catch his train, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer went to their Victoria Grove house to see what damage they could do to prove they never left the house. Their family was always concerned that they were wandering away from the house and were considering removing the cat doors.

Everyone in the junkyard was in groups, everyone except Bombalurina. She was a little edgy and jittery after last night, which surprised her, because her younger sister Demeter was always the one on edge. She was sitting on a trash can just out of view of the junkyard, so she could be left to her thoughts. She knew why she was this way. It was partially because of her flirtations with Tugger. He always got her heart pounding, and even though he also seemed to be interested in her, he never gave her more than a sensual touch and a kiss on the cheek here and there. But the thumping he caused paled in comparison to that other tom that made a huge and uncalled for appearance. Macavity.

Just the thought of him unearthed old longings for him, even though she knew that he was now an outcast. It had been almost 8 years earlier, when the pair first met. Both had just matured from being kittens, but were far from full grown, and were attending their first Jellicle Ball. How things were different then. Many of the younger cats were only kittens then, Grizabella was a well respected member of the tribe, and good friends with Jennyanydots, Deuteronomy was a full-force leader, and Bustopher Jones was THIN! She recalled how much Macavity had took her breath away. He was tall and slender, but still looked burly and strong. He had slick fur then, not the shaggy, wild image he had now. She remembered him gazing at her constantly, and then got the nerve to introduce himself to her. The two soon became a couple and then became lovers. Bombi remembered how happy she felt with him, certain that the two would be soul mates, forever.

Then 2 years later, that terrible day. Macavity lost all of his family when an unexpected fire broke in the house that he had been born in and had grown up in. While everyone else was certain it was an accident, Macavity was certain someone did it on purpose and he filled with hatred and anger. He suddenly started committing crimes at astonishing paces, and achieved the ability to actually defy gravity. His status as a Jellicle worsened and when he actually assaulted another cat, it was the last straw for Deuteronomy. He ordered Macavity out of the tribe, never to return. An outcast for life. Bombalurina was heartbroken, not believing that the tom she loved had changed so quickly, from a well respected, beloved tom, to an evil criminal. It shattered her for a long time until she met Tugger, then things slowly changed for the better. But there was a hole in her that couldn't be filled. At least not until she was with him again.

With a sigh, Bombi decided to go for a light stroll. No one seemed to notice her, and that satisfied her, the fact she wouldn't be disturbed. She slowly went through the alleys nearby, sunlight revealing what would be dark corners and forbidding shadows. As she turned a corner, a light sound of a paw touching metal caused her to stop. She glanced around. No one was in sight.

"Hello?" her confident voice echoed through the alley, with no response. She stayed where she was standing, and then heard a distinct thump behind her. With a quick jump, she was facing the direction of the sound, but no one could be seen. She was about to dismiss it as a mouse, but then a distinct scent wafted past her nose. Hatred, neglect, evil, She could smell it all. Lightly closing her eyes, she could even smell the color of the fur. Ginger. At that thought, she quickly opened her eyes with a hint of fear on her face. He was here…

My first fan-fic! Took me long enough! I hope you like it. Plan to have more written soon. I haven't even begun to write! Lol Please review and criticize, if you must!


	2. Lovers' Reunion

You may have noticed in the first chapter that I seemed to give an indication that Bombalurina was interested in Bustopher Jones. That was a typo on my part, and I am trying to change it, but the file it's saved on, on my disk, is giving me complications, so please interpret _he took her breath away_ as _Macavity took her breath away_. Sorry for the mistake.

**Chapter 2**

That tingling sensation was coursing through her like blood. She could sense his presence, just like Demeter always could. She slowly walked to where the scent was stronger, when in the blink of an eye, he landed on the ground in front of her, having jumped from the fire escape above. Bombi let out a light scream of surprise and jumped back a few feet, backing into a garbage can. There he was, standing as tall and proud as he had been for years.

His mane seemed even more straggly than last night, and his flame patterned ginger fur was streaked with dirt stains. She noticed he had a light covering of a bandage on his side, which had been a result of Alonzo attacking him last night, when Macavity knocked Munustrap senseless. There was also some light burn marks on his paws, which had come from when he knocked to power cables together, which shorted out the lights in the junkyard, and allowed him to get away.

"What are you doing here, Bombalurina?" he spoke with a hint of a growl in his voice.

"I…was just walking, Macavity. I didn't mean to stray into your… 'territory.'"

He advanced closer to her, "You do know it's a bad idea for a Jellicle to wander in my area, especially after last night."

Bombi glared at him with as much of a scolding look as she could manage, "What you did last night was uncalled for. Coming in like that, scaring everyone, kidnapping Old Deuteronomy, trying to do the same to Demeter, and above that, trying to kill Munkustrap! I can't believe you would stoop this low, Macavity. I thought you didn't commit crimes on other cats"

The Hidden Paw suddenly threw a bottle at the wall behind her. The shattered glass pelted her ear, which caused it to twitch slightly. His evil glare seemed to pierce her bravery and will, leaving only fear behind, "You keep up your lip and I might change my mind."

The red queen couldn't help but grin slightly, "Those threats may work on other cats, but not with me."

A chuckle echoed through the alley as the ginger tom spoke again, "Ah, yes, Bombalurina. Your reputation fits like a glove; sensual and thick-skinned, never showing fear. Very few cats have ever achieved the impossibility of penetrating the exterior shell, but when they do, they see a meek, quiet little queen, looking for her own knight in shining armor, and that's what I saw in you for years."

"That was in the past, can't you tell? I have completely gotten over you and I don't intend to fall for your… "charm" again!"

Macavity's grin broadened even more, "Oh, really?" he slowly advanced onto her, "I don't think that's so. I can smell your feelings. Feelings for me. They still linger, don't they? Your heart's fluttering; your blood's flowing faster. I can hear your breathing getting heavier. Yes…" his face lighted up, "You still want me, don't you?"

Bombi backed up against the wall, but there was no other way to go, except in his direction, "That's ridiculous! Absurd! I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Mackey." She suddenly realized what she just said. Mackey was a nickname she had given him years before, not long after they started courting.

His face lighted up, "You remember, don't you? I thought you had forgotten after all these years."

The queen shook her head, as if to remove those old thoughts of years before away. What was happening to her? She was longing for him again. Longing to be held, caressed, cuddled, and loved by him once more. Her heart was pounding even louder, as if it would burst with love at any moment. No! This couldn't happen! It was forbidden. She looked away, trying to avoid eye contact, but she felt his paw on her chin, drawing her eyes toward his. Her heart now felt like it would pound right out of her chest. She felt faint. Love was overtaking her common sense and will. His mouth went closer to hers, a kiss looming on the horizon. She opened hers in an attempt to object, but she couldn't find the words. He had become her drug of choice, an addiction that only he could cure.

Their lips connected gently, much like any first kiss. Her brain and common sense tried to speak to her, begging for her to stop. She was putting her own Jellicle status at risk; they tried to say, by getting involved with an outcast. But her heart said to her, this is what you wanted for so long. You need him, you can't live without him. The kiss slowly melted into a more passionate one. Her arms slowly went around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His own strong arms went around her body with ease, pulling her right against them. It was years of old love rebirthing itself, making the two an inseparable couple, just like it was intended.

His left paw drifted up her spine and went to her head, lightly stroking the fur between and just behind her ears. It caused her to shiver like a sudden chill, and the kiss became even more heated than ever. It felt so right, she thought to herself, it's what I wanted, and I want it forever. True love had seemed to finally unveil itself between them.

True love had blossomed with the couple.

How about that for some romance, eh? The next chapter is going to be longer, or so I'm hoping, and I plan for a sequel after this story, which will be about Macavity's attempt at redemption for his crimes and reacceptance. I don't know how many chapters Forbidden Romance will be, but I am nowhere near done. Keep on readin'!


	3. Reliving Old Times

You all probably notice now that I'm not writing a whole lot each chapter, but I am planning to have more time to type, so I will have more chapters and longer ones. Plus, my typo has finally been changed, so no more complaints about it.

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, in the junkyard, Demeter noticed something didn't feel right, like something, or someone was missing. She glanced around the junkyard as everyone else was still going about their business. She considered inquiring her older sister, Bombalurina about it, but she suddenly realized. She wasn't anywhere in sight. That's what was bothering her. She apparently had wandered off to do some thinking, which she usually did when she was bothered about something. Could it have been because of Macavity's unexpected appearance last night?

She hoped it was not, but that thought was due to her own fear of the Hidden Paw. She remembered vaguely how much the pair was in love. That is, until that dastardly ginger cat turned to a life of crime. She shuddered as she remembered how she herself recommended his exile from the tribe, partially, as she recalled with guilt, because she was jealous that she herself didn't have a mate or a lover, and she wanted to see her always-joyful sister be at least a little disappointed. When he was banished, she remembered him giving her one last long glare before he turned away. It caused her to freeze with fear, it was so evil. It said to her, "You will pay for what you have done to me. Just you wait."

It had stuck with her, and never seemed to leave her. She knew her sister's old love was after her, and that was why many times there was a crashing sound or a sound of sirens; she thought it was him nearby. So many times she did that at the Ball last night. It was startling to say the least, and it had many of the other cats afraid as well. Her fears did come true, as he did make an appearance, kidnapped Old Deuteronomy, and after Demeter and Bombi told the kittens about whom Macavity was, he reappeared again and tried to take Demeter away.

She remembered how her heart stood still, and for the darkest moment, she thought her life was going to end as he tried to drag her away. Thank the Heaviside for her crush, Munkustrap. He not only managed to save Demeter, but also stood up to the evil criminal cat, fighting him, though he was nearly killed himself. That was one thing she loved about that silver tabby that was going to take over command of the Jellicles after Deuteronomy was gone, his loyalty to all of his fellow cats. She knew he noticed her too and they were getting closer to being a couple, but there was that haughty Siamese, Cassandra, who constantly flirted and flaunted herself to the tom. It did cause a bit of jealousy in Demeter, but she was confident Munku would make his choice.

Concentrating her thoughts back on her sister, the gold and black queen went over to Coricopat and Tantomille, to ask them if they noticed Bombi.

"Hey, have you two seen Bombalurina around by any chance?"

The couple looked at each other for the longest time, as if they were communicating telepathically, and then looked back at Demeter. Corico spoke first.

"I can't say we have, Demeter. We haven't…"

Tantomille finished the sentence. They always did that whenever they spoke, "Seen your sister anywhere. Do you think…?"

"She may have wandered off?" Corico asked with a grin.

Demeter shook her head, "Don't you two know how much we all hate it when you do that?"

"Do…"

"What?" The pair smiled ever more widely.

"Finishing each other's sentences." Changing the subject, the young queen requested, "Could you at least look around for me? Maybe have Mistoffelees look too? I promised the kittens I'd take them to the wharf."

The pair looked at each other again for a moment and they both answered, "Yes," and walked away, leaving Demeter alone to her thoughts. Those two always freaked her out, since they were so magical and mysterious. Slowly walking over to where the kittens were resting and napping, she hoped with all her heart her sister wasn't in any kind of trouble.

In Bombalurina's opinion, there was no trouble whatsoever. She and Macavity had walked over to where one of his many lairs was. This one was close to Victoria Grove, so it was easy for him to get in contact with one of his "agents," Mungojerrie. It was pretty well-furnished, considering the messy reputation that Macavity usually had. There was a sofa and a bed and some simple cupboards and counters, and a pair of lights, each on one end of the big room. As soon as they entered, the couple resumed their passionate kissing. Bombi noticed there was no sign of his henchmen, who had been ordered the night before, in a fit of Macavity's rage, to get lost for awhile, until he simmered down. That satisfied the two wonderfully as they got to the bed. Mackey gently lowered her down onto it, and went above her.

The two looked into each other's eyes deeply. He could see Bombalurina's tough shell disappear, and was replaced by the wonderful, loving queen that he had adored for years. Likewise, she could see his anger and hate vanish instantly, taken over by happiness. Macavity looked at her with caution.

"If you object to this in any way, I won't go any farther without your permission."

On that impulse, the red queen gently separated her lower limbs, ready to receive him, and gave a nod to continue. It was going to be a night of loving, that much she knew. Love for old time's sake. He slowly got closer, his gentle, warm breath tingling her chest as his face and lips got closer to hers and the passion of the kisses returned. She suddenly let out a gasp as the two were joined together in the act of soul mates. He stopped and looked at her with concern, but she gave him an intense stare and pulled him against her again. Her lust was now burning like a raging inferno, and there was no way to contain it, until she was satisfied. The loving was more intense than she ever remembered with him, but after so many years of not quenching that thirst, she was desperate to experience it once again.

The climaxes were more powerful than she ever thought they would be, and she meows and growls combined with his as they echoed through the room. They finally finished and she lay back on the bed thoroughly exhausted, but happier than she had ever felt in years. Mackey collapsed on top of her and after a few minutes of heavy panting, put his arms around her, gently pulling the two together again.

After what had transpired in the past 20 minutes, they were both satisfied with holding each other. They were at a lost for words, but they didn't need any. The old flame of their love had gained strength once again, and this time, in her opinion, it wasn't going to go out. The lovers fell asleep holding each other tightly, as if they ever separated, they would be sad forever.

Okay, so I was a little too descriptive of Macavity and Bombalurina "doing the deed," but considering the way media is now, this is pretty tame in my opinion. If you all think this should be rated M, let me know and I will at least consider it. I don't think it will matter, as this is going to be the only "big love scene" I'm going to do in the story. The rest of the story will concentrate on Bombi trying to keep her secret, and if it gets exposed, struggling to make a choice of staying with the Jellicles or him. Chapter 4, coming soon!


	4. Holding Secrets

**Chapter 4**

The new day began almost instantaneously, in Bombi's opinion, as she woke up. Glancing around the room for a moment, and then reaching with her right paw to her side, she realized the Macavity wasn't there next to her. She glanced around, wondering if he left for no reason or was going to be returning. Almost as if he read her thoughts, he entered the one room lair, with armfuls of sausage and tuna cans.

"Breakfast is served," he simply stated with a grin and tossed a sausage to her. She let it land on the bed next to her and looked at him with curiosity.

"Where did you get this?" A simple question got a simple answer as he looked at her with a wicked grin and shrugged. She immediately realized what he had done and she shook her head with exasperation, "You stole all this, didn't you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, stealing is what you do best."

"That and more," Mackey smiled again and sat next to her with a tuna can that he had opened with one of his razor sharp claws, "and not all of the things I am best at are bad, as you found out last night." With a devilish grin he put his paw on her thigh and nuzzled her neck slightly, which was enough for her to giggle like a little kitten.

"Yes, I do know, don't I?" She sighed and leaned against him. Last night had been one to remember, that she was certain of, but now her common sense had returned, and she was now aware of what the consequences would be if anyone ever found out she was having an affair with a Jellicle outcast, but since she was one of the most respected and trusted queens in the tribe, she could tell any lie and anyone would believe it. Or so she hoped. With that satisfaction on her mind, she happily ate her breakfast, cuddling up against him. Everything seemed so right, like it was naturally destined meant to be.

Macavity glanced up at the sun and noticed that it was probably mid-morning and told Bombalurina that it was probably best for her to go and get back to the tribe. She nodded and reluctantly got up to leave. At the opening to the lair, they both looked around to make sure no one was looking and they shared a parting kiss.

"I guess I'll see you whenever I have free time to "wander."

Mackey nodded, "I'll be sure to keep an eye on you whenever I'm nearby. Until next time I guess…" They had one last kiss and embrace before they said their parting words, "See you soon hopefully, Bombi."

"And you too, Mackey."

With that, the red queen went around the corner and started back for the junkyard. Her heart was still fluttering like a little bird, and she knew she had a wide smile on her face. It was that great feeling of love overcoming her, and she knew she had to compose herself so that no one suspected what she did during the night. As long as she kept herself quiet, no one was ever going to know that she and Macavity were back together. No one.

Demeter sighed to herself and paced around the junkyard. The mystical twins and Mistoffelees had both searched around all night, with no avail. She told Munku and Deuteronomy, but neither of them seemed concerned. Bombalurina always had a tendency to wander around all night and return the next day, and to the two leaders, this was no different. Still, she asked Jennyanydots and Tugger if they saw her at all when they left Bustopher's, which not to her surprise, they didn't. A sudden tingling made her glance around, and then she saw her, quietly strolling to the junkyard, with no emotion on her face whatsoever.

"There you are! Where have you been all night?" the black and gold queen asked her older sister with irritation.

Bombi shrugged, "I just…needed some time by myself, after…HE…well you know…"

Demi nodded with understanding, recalling once again Macavity's uncalled for intrusion, "But did it have to take you all night?"

"I accidentally fell asleep by the book store, that's all," With that response, Bombalurina went to her little niche, a broken down washing machine, leaving Demeter by herself once again. By the book store? She knew that Mistoffelees had searched around that building, and he saw nothing? Could her own sister be lying? She took Bombi's word for it, but she still had her suspicions.

The next three days went by with no problems. Bombi went through her turn of looking after the kittens before leaving them to Jellylorum. She still had Macavity on her mind, but always thought about him in the security of her little home. While resting quietly on her bed, she glanced up at a calendar she had hanging on a wall. With no thoughts coursing through her mind, she noticed the day she had marked, which had been 3 days ago. The day she was most venerable to having kittens. It seemed so silly to keep marking the days, since she no longer was having affairs with any of the toms, besides Mackey, like she did during her younger years. She marked the days then, to make sure she wouldn't end up with kittens with anyone besides her future mate, and it became habit for her.

Suddenly, a new thought went through. Three days ago? That was when she spent the night with him. A gasp echoed through her niche. She slept with Macavity the same day she was most likely to have kittens if she ever did "do the deed" with a tom! Could she be…? No, it couldn't happen! With fear and desperation flowing through her, she hurried to the old trunk, where Jenny was.

An hour later, after examing the red queen, the Old Gumby cat looked through her notes and glanced up at her.

"Am I…?" Jennyanydots answered Bombi's inquiry with a quiet nod. All time stood still for her. It had happened. She was going to be expecting kittens. The secret affair was not going to be a secret for long…

Oh boy, the suspense! Hope you enjoy chapter 4. It's not my best work, but I don't want to keep my loyal readers waiting! Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Revealing and Choosing

**Chapter 5**

Indeed, all time seemed to stand still. All of Bombalurina's feelings of happiness and satisfaction had been replaced by feelings of shock and disbelief. Never in her many years of living had she ever expected it.

"Whe…when will… it be…due?" Bombi was able to ask through pants of shock.

"8-9 months at the most." Jennyanydots looked at her sternly, in a motherly way, "You apparently know who the father is, don't you? I know I do, because I can smell him on you."

Those words caused the red queen to freeze and look at her with many emotions flooding her.

"You were with Macavity, weren't you? I could sense his scent on your fur, and it was easy for me to remember who it was, since I also smelled him off Munkustrap after that fight days ago." The tabby's glare deepened, "I can tell by the way you aren't responding that I am correct."

Bombi let out a sob and covered her face with her paws. More sobs went through her as she quietly nodded before finally getting the nerve to speak, "Yes, I… I was with him a few nights ago. I did…well…we loved again…for old time's sake…" She couldn't find the rest of the words she wanted to say and broke down crying.

Jenny's face changed into a sorry look and she calmly embraced the queen she had cared for, for so many years. Even though she knew Bombi was keeping this apparent affair with Macavity a secret, she knew that this had to be revealed and told to the rest of the tribe.

"Bombi dear, I understand how sorry you are about all this, but Deuteronomy and the rest of the tribe must know about your secret. You'll have to tell them."

Bombalurina quieted her sobbing and looked at her with disbelief, "You can't be serious! If they know, my Jellicle status will be…be…"

"Bombi!" Jenny looked at her coldly, a glare that only the naughtiest of kittens had ever seen, "Either you tell them, or I will. Either way, they all must know!"

After pondering in silence for several moments, the queen sighed and hung her head, "Alright. I will tell them. But, could you do me a favor and accompany me? I can't do this alone."

Jennyanydots nodded, "Of course I will, dear. I won't leave you out in the storm, to get soaked." With that, the two got out of the trunk, and went to the tyre, where Deuteronomy was resting. Jenny went to him first and told him that Bombi had an announcement to make to the rest of the tribe.

Nodding, the old leader stood up slowly and called out for all the Jellicles to come out. Within moments, everyone appeared, even Skimbleshanks, who came because his train had been derailed, but everyone escaped, thanks to the railway cat, who showed trapped passengers the way out.

"From what I have heard from Jennyanydots here, Bombalurina has an announcement to make that everyone must know about, so please show your undivided attention and listen." With that, Deut stood aside and motioned for her to step forward, and reveal the secret.

"My fellow Jellicles, as all of you know, I was absent 3 nights ago, and I know I told all of you that I was by myself, spending time alone after what happened at the Ball. It wasn't the truth," She went silent for a moment, words failing her temporarily, "I spent the night in…the company of my old lover…Macavity." The words caused gasps and muttering to course through the tribe. Munkustrap's face drained, as did also Tugger's and Alonzo's. Demeter had a clear look of disbelief and shock, and it caused Bombi to look away before speaking once more.

"We…relived old times, if that's clear enough, and apparently, the Heaviside didn't forgive me for it, as I am now expecting as a result." These words caused even more horror for the rest of the tribe. No one could believe what was happening. Even Deuteronomy was in shock. He finally regained his composure and walked over to where Bombalurina was standing.

"Bombi, this is much unexpected, and not at all pleasant to hear. You are aware that being… 'involved' with an outcast or a rival tribe member is forbidden. A forbidden romance. I don't think anyone is at all pleased about hearing this, and therefore, only certain things can and will be done." Everyone looked at him, waiting for what he was going to do about this.

"You have these choices: You may leave him and stay as a member of the tribe and have the kitten, or you will leave altogether, never to return or be reaccepted. I will give you 24 hours to make a choice, or else I will make it myself."

Her heart dropping into a never-ending hole, Bombi nodded and asked quietly, "May I please visit him once more? To say good-bye, if I wish to say so later?"

Deuteronomy looked at her angrily, then sighed and nodded, "You may, but only for an hour. You stay any longer; you will be officially banished, with all of your possessions left to whomever wishes to have them."

She quietly nodded, and turned to face away from the glaring eyes of the tribe, as she went to the direction of Mackey's lair. She closed her ears to their whispers and remarks and meekly strolled past. Thoughts about everything buzzed like flies through her mind. She didn't know what choice to make, and what would be the best one. She knew she loved Macavity with all her heart, but she didn't want to leave the tribe she had grown up in. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did her feelings for him return?

"Bombi? Are you all right?" the ginger tom's voice broke through her thoughts, and she barely looked up at him before melting into his arms and letting all of her held in tears flow out like a ruptured dam.

"Oh, the Everlasting Cat, Mackey, they know! Jennyanydots smelled you off of me and she…figured it out, and I had to tell the whole tribe, and now…!" her crying overcame her, and she could feel her ability to stand crumble. Macavity quietly held her and the couple gently sat down in the alley. Ironically, the one where the two had reunited days ago.

"Now what, my love? What is it they want?"

Her crying quieted a bit, and she spoke through sobs, "I have to…make…a choice. Either leave you…or the…tribe."

He quietly listened and continued holding her, "Oh Bombi, you don't know how sorry I am. But I think you know what you must decide," she glanced up into his eyes, "You have to stay with the Jellicles, hon. You can't sacrifice everything you have left for us. It isn't worth it."

"But you may be all I do have left. I love you, Mackey, and I don't want to leave you for anything!" She buried her face into his chest, holding onto him like her life depended on it.

This was enough to silence the Hidden Paw. He knew that she wanted nothing more right now, but to have him hold her and embrace her. He knew the choice was up to her, but he didn't want her to think about it. He quietly held her, letting her cry out her sorrows and shock of the choice she had to make.

What had once been eternal happiness had turned into heartbreaking turmoil.

_The secret has been revealed, but what will Bombalurina's choice be? Keep on readin'! Chapter 6 coming soon!_


	6. The Fatal Choice

**Chapter 6**

After Bombalurina's departure, Demeter was once again beside herself, trying to let all of this sink in. It wasn't easy, accepting the fact that Bombi had reunited with her old lover and now was in jeopardy of leaving the tribe. She just couldn't believe this was happening.

"Are you all right?" Munkustrap's voice broke through her thoughts, which was perfect timing for her. Just like Bombalurina used Macavity to let out her tears, Demeter did the same with Munkustrap.

"Oh, why did Bombi do this! Why did she have to do this to herself?" The black and gold queen wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. Munku was stunned to say the least, but finally swallowed his nerve and embraced her.

"I…I don't know Demi. I don't know what to say right now. I'm just as shocked as you are about all this."

"Oh, the Everlasting Cat, please don't have her leave!" Demeter wailed uncontrollably, "I can't lose the last of my family!"

The silver tabby slightly separated from her and tilted her head up, looking into her eyes, "She won't leave the tribe. I'm sure of it."

Demeter couldn't keep her eyes off of his, and the two keep staring at each other. Slowly, they inched closer to each other, then their lips finally met. It slowly melted into a more heartfelt one, and they slowly put their arms around each other. The kiss ended, but not the embrace. All of Demeter's worries melted under his touch. She felt more secure and happy than ever. She knew now that her sister would be staying, and that she was finally going to be in a relationship with her crush. All seemed right…

Bombalurina returned 50 minutes after she left. Without saying a word to anyone, she went to her niche, where she stayed for another hour. The kittens kept on playing, but quietly, so not to disturb the silence that had overtaken the junkyard. Each of the adults would quietly talk to one another, questioning what the red queen's choice would be.

Finally, she appeared, aware that everyone was staring at her. She avoided their eyes and walked over to the tyre, where Deuteronomy was. Nodding with the understanding that her choice was being made, he backed away, letting her speak. There was no need to get anyone's attention; they had been watching the whole time. There was a long, lingering silence, before she spoke.

"I know that what I have done in the last few days has been forbidden, and I must make a choice, and so I am," She stayed quiet for a moment, before making the statement that would last forever, "I love Macavity, that I truly know, and I also know that regardless of the consequences, I can not leave him. That is my choice. I will not be separated from him ever again."

Her words caused gasps to echo all across the junkyard. Eyes were practically popping out. Bombi could see all the color drain from Demeter's face. Even Deuteronomy was shocked, so much that he had to catch his breath several times. Finally, he stood forward and looked at Bombalurina.

"Very well. You have made your choice. Since you will not end your affair with an outcast, I am sorry to say that you have been banished from the tribe, never to return. Please leave the junkyard, now."

Bombi nodded, and got off the tyre, everyone else backing away, as if she could kill them with her touch. Most of the other queens and toms looked at her with distain and anger, while the kittens were still shocked, some were eve crying. She went to the washing machine and pulled out a sack that she had filled with all of her personal items. In the hour in there, she had been packing, knowing already what her choice was. As she reappeared, she saw Demeter looking at her, Munkustrap by her side. Bombalurina quietly walked to her and sighed as she saw the anger radiating from her eyes.

"Just you remember, we will always be sisters."

Demi shook her head, "No. We were no longer sisters as soon as you said that you wouldn't leave him. Good bye…Bombalurina," With that, she walked away, then she ran to her own niche, Munkustrap gave the red queen one final glare before following. With that, Bombi quietly turned away and walked off, never looking back. She could hear Deuteronomy lecturing the rest of the tribe, but she couldn't hear his words, though, she knew that he was saying that her name was going to be forever forbidden to be spoken of or used ever again. Any mention would be considered a curse, any use an offense.

As she walked to where Macavity was, she let it all sink in. She was no longer part of the tribe. She had no family, no blood. All she had left was an empty heart, which was only going to be filled, in her opinion, by the one she loved the most, who was now in her sights, his facial emotion changing as he realized what choice she had made.

_Well, the choice has been made, and the final chapter will be made soon. I have been busy of the late, so that's why it took so long for this chapter to come out. I am planning a sequel to take place 2-3 years after this story, title TBD. Keep readin'! Hope you enjoy this chapter._


	7. The New Era Begins

**Chapter 7**

"You didn't!" Macavity looked at her with an imposing glare. He had been sure she would stay with the tribe. She looked at him and quietly nodded.

"I had to."

"No, you didn't have to! Bombi, I…I…" she could see his anger breaking, "Dammit, Bombalurina! You were supposed to stay with the tribe! Not leave it!"

"This was my choice, Mackey! And I wasn't going to let you make it for me. Besides, there was a reason for it, but I'll tell you later. Right now, I just want to go to our lair." With that, she promptly walked in its direction, leaving the ginger tom standing shock still, not quite believing what she had done. She had sacrificed everything she had just for him! What was she thinking? With a sigh, he reluctantly followed her, and await her reason.

In the junkyard, the shock of Bombalurina's choice was still flowing strong. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots were trying their best to comfort the kittens, but were barely able to control their own emotions. It seemed like every cat was looking for another to comfort each other. Cassandra was with Alonzo, Mistofffelees with Victoria, Tugger holding Etcetera and Jemina. It seemed as though no one could ever be happy again.

"Why did she do this? Why did she 'ave to make that bloody damn choice!" Rumpleteazer sobbed, her brother Mungo holding her.

"It was her choice, I suppose," Cassandra quietly said, her voice close to breaking.

"Even so, it was not the best one, I think," Tugger said broadly, no emotion showing whatsoever, "I just can't believe she would just fall into _his_ arms with reckless abandon. Wouldn't she have interests in a Jellicle tom?"

Mungojerrie glared at him, "She DID 'ave interests in a tom! It was you, ya blind buffoon! Can't ya see? At the ball, she was all ova' ya like an ant on spilled cola!"

"Yes, Tugger! Even a longing bachelor tom like myself could see that! She had interests in you the whole time, and you just flicked her away like a flea!" Alonzo scolded.

The free-swinging tom stood up and glared the cat who called himself, 'The cock of the walk,' "Are you blaming me for what she did? 'Cause if you are, you are about to face a wrath no one ever in their right minds should ever reveal!"

Alonzo looked at him with amusement, "Oh really? This comes from the cat that ran away and hid like a paranoid kitten when Macavity appeared at the ball, while it was I that actually fought off the villain when Munkustrap was knocked senseless!"

"And you think you are a good fighter because of that? You only managed to hurt him when his back was turned! Cat to cat, he'd turn you into Doberman chow!"

The two toms at this point were standing face to face with each other, ready to rumble. Tugger towered over the black and white tom, but Alonzo never wavered.

"Is that a challenge? Because if it is, I'll be glad to accept it!"

"So be it," With that, Tugger swiped him across the face. Two claws had dug in and left two streaks on Alonzo's left cheek, blood soon flowing out. With a roar, Alonzo tackled the bigger tom, and immediately started swishing his own claws at him. Tugger managed to push him off before any real damage was done, but then slammed him into the washing machine. The two toms then tackled each other, and started rolling around the ground, throwing punches at each other. The queens screamed for them to stop, but neither seemed to listen. It seemed that the fight would continue, until a Scottish voice broke in.

"Now you chaps break it up!" With that shout, Skimbleshanks jumped onto the duo, and pulled them apart. Pouncival jumped in as well and pulled Alonzo away, while Skimble pushed Tugger away. The two fighters seemed intent in beating the other into next week, but the two peacemakers wouldn't let them get at each other again.

"Damn it all, you blokes can't be going around blaming each other for what happened! None of you did anything to cause this, it was all her choice, and that's that!" the words of the railway cat seemed enough and the two walked away. The Tugger to his den, Alonzo back to Cassandra, where he quietly sat and let the adrenaline cool down.

Old Deuteronomy had seen all this and stood up on the tire, "Skimble is right. I don't need to think about who might have caused Bombalurina to make her decisions, but none of us need to be blaming each other for it. I know these next few days are going to be hard, but we must do our best to move on and proceed with our lives." Everyone agreed at that, but it was going to be weeks before things could return to normal, even though things were never going to be the same.

Nearby, Munkustrap was walking around, looking for Demeter. After she ran off, he tried to follow her, but lost her within minutes. Now here he was, looking into every nook and cranny in the alley, sniffing for one slight whiff of the gold and black queen, to no avail. Suddenly, he heard a slight sound of crying, coming from the area of the dumpster in the alley. He looked around where he could hear it the most, but saw nothing. Finally, opening the dumpster, he saw her sitting on an old, discarded television set, sobbing without control. Quietly, he went and sat next to her and put his paw on her shoulder, which triggered Demi to put her arms around him and bury her face in his chest.

"She did it. Everlasting Cat, she did it, Munku! She did exactly what I feared she did! Why, oh why!" The sobbing continued with no end, and since he didn't have a response, he simply just held her. After the crying subsided, Demeter went dead silent, not even making a sound, he glanced down to see what was wrong and she was looking at him. Their eyes became locked like a cage, and nothing could separate it. Slowly, the two had another light kiss. The queen's next words caused his heart to stand still, "Munku, do you want to be my mate?" He separated from her and looked at her with amazement. She continued.

"I got no one else, and I know I am deeply in love with you. What do you think?"

The silver, striped tabby looked at her silently, and then turned away a bit to contemplate her question, then nodded and turned back to her, "I love you too Demeter, and I had been thinking of being your mate for a long time. The answer is an obvious yes."

With that, the pair had a long passionate kiss that melted the two together. Soon, Munku laid her back onto a pile of old clothes, and gently eased on top of her, their lips never parting. Their paws gently stroked every part of each other, never stopping. Demeter knew where this was going, but wasn't planning to resist. Even though the pain of Bombi's departure was still there, and wasn't going to leave, she knew that this night of love with her new mate would ease the pain, even if it's only temporary. The new era of the Jellicle tribe was about to begin, and what would transpire in the next few years would change everyone's lives forever.

Epilogue 

That night, Bombalurina revealed her pregnancy to Macavity, who received the news with a mixture of shock and happiness. The two became full-blown soul mates, never able to keep their paws off of each other in bed. Demeter and Munkustrap announced their own matrimony the following day, and everyone in the tribe was ecstatic, and happy for them. 9 months later, Bombalurina gave birth to her first kitten, a calico queen, whose fur was mostly red with many other colors spotting her fur. Bombi named her Sophline, after her great aunt whom she dearly admired.

10 days later, Demeter had her own kitten, a queen that was mostly black, except for the lower part of her face and her paws, which she named Catalina. Both sisters had settled into the life of having a family, and were both satisfied.

Unbeknownst to the tribe, nearby a tom that was gray and black, with menacing yellow eyes was watching the tribe. "It will only be a matter of time," he thought to himself, "And that tribe will be under new management."

_Well, that's the end of this story, but the sequel will be coming soon, which will be called _The Last Redemption._ This story will have its first chapter either later this week or in the New Year. I'm also planning a story about Macavity's life called _The Macavity Chronicles

_This idea of my story by the way came as an idea of mine to bring some more unique romance to CATS. I figured Bombalurina had interests in Macavity when I watched the DVD and noticed the sensual way she sang about him. This gave me the idea that she had the hots for him, and considering the fact she also wants the Rum Tum Tugger, this gives me the thought that she is one that likes the naughty, and free-swinging toms. Besides, Demeter seemed too paranoid about him to have good relations. _

_You also may notice that I have a lot of Macavity stories coming, but there's a reason. My high school is doing CATS for the musical this year (One of the first high schools in the nation to do it!), and I play the Hidden Paw, so naturally, I like him to be more the center of attention. I have more story ideas coming. Here's a list of what I have coming soon:_

The Last Redemption (CATS)

Future Reforms (Star Fox)

The Lylat Renaissance (Star Fox)

The Union Man (Seinfeld)

Navel Nuclear Chaos (the movie Down Periscope)

The New Dynasty (the movie The Replacements)

_I can't say when the last 5 stories will be out, but they will come, I guarantee it! Hope you enjoyed _Forbidden Romance_, and remember, if you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it, then I enjoyed it twice as much as you. LOL! See ya!_


End file.
